30kisses
by cat-of-luck
Summary: This is the 30kisses challenge, Loliver style. Just like the title says, there will be 30 kisses. It may happen or be implied. Most are oneshots, some may be continued. Rating varies with each chapter.
1. Waiting for Oliver

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana._

* * *

_I'm finally doing something I've wanted to do for a long time. I'm taking the __**30kisses**__ challenge. This is going to be difficult. The title is sucky, I know. But I have no thinking juices left to come up with one. Send me ideas! Well, here's the first one._

* * *

**1kiss: Waiting For Oliver**

"Not again." I muttered to myself leaning against the school lockers. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. Oliver was late. _Again._ It would have been fine if he was late any other day because I could just walk home. But no, he had to be late today, when it was raining cats and dogs outside.

I turned my head towards the entrance of the school and thought for a moment before. If I left and walked in the rain, my mom would have my head, not to mention Miley and Oliver. They'll just keep blabbing on how I could get sick and whatnot. I shook the thought out of my head. Miley should be the one to talk since she's out sick today because of the rain.

I sighed once more before annoying giggles reached my ears.

_'Ugh.'_ I thought with disgust, _'Not them.'_

"Hey Truscott, did your boyfriend ditch you again?" Amber smiled wickedly.

I just simply ignored them and studied my fingernails.

"Why do you care about what you look like anyway, Truscott?" Amber started.

"It's not like anyone checks you out." They both finished simultaneously.

"Ooo, tss!" They touched their index fingers together as the sound died down.

Each time they talked I grew more agitated. I couldn't let their rude remarks get to me, I know they want to put me down to make them feel better. But it hurts when you know they're right.

"Aw, little crybaby Lilly can't even think of a comeback." Ashley mocked poking her cheek and twisting her finger.

I couldn't take it anymore. I clenched my fist and banged it against the locker behind me. Amber and Ashley gasped before talking again.

"Look, Ashley. We made her mad. Aw." They said pouting and then giggling sickly.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Amber continued, "You're just mad because you know were right. You're always dressing like a guy, no wonder you can't have a real relationship. I bet your mom's the same, that's why your dad left her."

_'No, she's wrong. She's not gonna see me cry. Stupid bitch! Shut the hell up!' _I looked down and blinked back my tears.

"No boy would ever come near you except Oliver. He's not even that hot...anyway..." Ashley trailed off as she and Amber stared wide-eyed at Oliver.

He was sweating, no, glistening. He'd just come from soccer practice, _'Oh! Soccer, duh!'_, and went to get a drink.His hair was tousled, and he was breathing hard, with his cheeks slightly pink. He wiped the water that dripped from his mouth.

"Hey Lilly!" Oliver said jogging towards me not even noticing Amber or Ashley.

I leaned harder against the locker. He put one hand against the locker, holding me in. He used another hand to lift my chin. He cupped my cheek and stared intently at me. My face grew hot as he closed his eyes and planted a small delicate kiss upon my lips.

Amber yelled in frustration and stormed off. Ashley continued staring at Oliver until she noticed Amber was gone and hurriedly ran after her.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless as Oliver pulled away to look at me.

"They were being bitches again. Being _Smokin' Oken_, I had to save you." Oliver smirked.

"But did you have to kiss me?" I asked putting a hand to my chest trying to calm down my beating heart.

Oliver looked offended and muttered a small 'Sorry', before turning away.

"N-no! Not that I minded...I was just...surprised."

Oliver turned around and smiled, "Well, was I good?".

I regained my dignity and gave him a look, "Conceited, aren't we?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"You were okay. I bet I could do better."

"Oh really, well I would _love_ to see that." Oliver smiled suggestively, hoping I'd get the hint.

I grabbed his shirt with my hands and pulled him close to my face. He smiled with pleasure and closed his eyes, puckering his lips. I couldn't help, but laugh. I decided against it, slowly letting go of his shirt and slipping away. I was halfway down the steps of the school's entrance before I heard someone shout my name. I smiled filled with satisfaction as I walked home in the rain.

* * *

_Haha. I have no idea why I decided to write this pointless oneshot. Anyway, 29 more kisses to go. Wish me luck. Feel free to give me any ideas, include titles too. :D_


	2. Upstaged

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. D: _

* * *

**2kiss: Upstaged**

"Oh Miley, I'm so excited for tonight!" Lilly grabbed Miley's hands and started doing their happy dance.

Lilly jumped up and down repeatedly, but Miley was less than enthusiastic.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Lilly let go of Miley's hands as her eyebrows furrowed.

They stood in the middle of Miley's room as Miley looked around nervously not keeping eye contact with the impatient blonde.

"Miley! What's wrong?" Lilly held Miley's shoulders and shook her so Miley looked her in the eye.

"It's nothing, Lilly. I'm just nervous for you, that's all." Miley laughed awkwardly as she slapped Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly gave her a questioning look before her mouth dropped open.

"I know what this is about!?" Lilly yelled.

"What? No! No you don't. There's nothing that you know about? I mean- huh?" Miley stumbled on her words.

"My voice! Yeah, you lied to me. I haven't improved. And all those singing lessons you gave me, all for nothing!" Lilly sighed defeatedly as she fell onto Miley's bed. She laid down with her legs hanging off the bed. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"No, no. Not that, Lilly. I just have a problem." Lilly shot up and stared at Miley.

"What about?" Lilly asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing big really. I'll tell you about it tonight, okay?" Miley motioned for Lilly to get up. "Just go home and practice your song again, okay?" Lilly nodded as Miley pushed her out her bedroom door.

Miley left her door open slightly and waited for Lilly to leave her house. As soon as she heard the front door close, Miley groaned in frustration.

"Ugh! I can't believe they had to fight right before Karaoke Night!" Miley sat on her bed and grabbed a pillow. She forced it onto her face as she fell back onto her bed.

She grumbled into her pillow for a few minutes. Tonight, was Seaview's second karaoke night and Miley was in charge of organizing all the acts. She was actually pretty good and they had a lot of performances for tonight. There was of course Amber, Dandruff Danny, Becca Weller, Mr. Corelli, Oliver and Lilly, and other people from school. Oliver and Lilly were doing their song together until Oliver teased Lilly about last year. She got pretty defensive and they started fighting. Now, they wouldn't do the show together. But there wasn't any time slots left. So, it was either Lilly performs or Oliver, but she couldn't choose. She had gotten off easy _last_ time when Rico gave her an extra ticket to the Tennis Tournament. But _this_ time, Miley couldn't see her way out of it.

Miley pulled the pillow off her face and sighed heavily. She sat up as her father came in.

"What'sa matter, bud?" He asked.

"Nothing." Miley sighed again.

"Doesn't sound like nothin'." He said stroking her hair, "C'mon tell your old man what's wrong."

"Okay, old man." He cleared his throat and looked at her. Miley rivaled his stare and continued, "Well, Lilly and Oliver were supposed to do Karaoke Night together, but then they had an argument and now I have to choose between them. What do I do, Dad?" Miley turned to him, pleading with her eyes.

"Sweet niblets, this is harder than your Aunt Pearl's homemade soup. And her soup is pretty dang hard." He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's it! Thanks, Dad!" Miley hugged her Dad. He looked at her again before walking out of her room wondering what she was going to do.

_Karaoke Night_

Karaoke Night was being held at school again on the same stage. Miley stood by the steps of the stage as she held a clipboard.

"Hey, Miley! What time am I going on?" Oliver asked.

By the way he was talking; Miley could tell he was excited _and_ nervous. She took a pencil which rested behind her ear and scribbled into the clipboard.

"Looks like you're the last one, Oliver." Miley smiled a bit nervous.

"Hey, what'd you write? Can I see?" Miley hugged the clipboard to her chest as Oliver pulled it down to look at it.

"Girls..." He said before walking away to sit in the crowd.

Minutes later, Lilly came. She was panting hard. She bent down and rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Sorry, I'm late." _Breath._ "What time..." _Breath. _"am I..." _Breath. _"on?"

"Whew!" Lilly wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at Miley who was a bit tense.

"Um..." Miley took the pencil again and scribbled onto the clipboard. She continued scribbling and scribbling. Lilly crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

"Well?" Lilly looked a bit irritated.

"You're last!" Miley finally said putting the pencil behind her ear again.

"Okay, cool!" Lilly eyed the clipboard, curious to see what she wrote. "Hey, what were you doing?".

"Nothing!" Miley answered too quickly.

Lilly snatched the clipboard away before handing it back to her with a strange look.

"Miley hearts Jake Ryan?" Lilly laughed before retreating into the crowd or people.

---

Everyone else was done singing, but Lilly and Oliver. They both stood up as people were still clapping from Amber's performance. As Lilly and Oliver approached the stage, they bumped into each other.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" Lilly asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude? I'm gonna go on stage, what do you think?!" Oliver retorted.

"But it's my time slot!" Lilly yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Oliver fought back.

"Miley!" They both called.

Miley chewed on the eraser of her pencil. She looked innocently at them as she introduced their acts. She tossed the microphone at them before running into the crowds of spectators. Oliver caught the microphone with ease and hopped onto the stage with Lilly following right behind him. Oliver pointed at the DJ to start the music. As it began, Lilly took the microphone from him and started singing. Her voice was better from last time, with advice from Miley and practice, she actually sounded good. Oliver snatched the mic back and started rapping while doing a few moves.

_'I will not be upstaged by this __**donut**.' _Lilly thought.

She grabbed the microphone from him and continued singing, occasionally doing a few dance moves to match Oliver's. Oliver glared at her trying to take the mic back, but Lilly had a strong grip on it. They ended up singing together on the microphone, fumbling around as both of them tried dancing. Their lips were so close together as they sang into the mic.

_'I will not get distracted.' _Oliver thought. But he couldn't help it. Lilly's lips were so close to his and her constant dancing made her breathe harder. Oliver felt her hot breath against his face. He closed his eyes and opened them again only to stare at her pink lips singing lyrics from a song.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He let go of the microphone and grabbed Lilly's waist. He swiftly pulled her close to him and cupped her cheek with his hand. He closed his eyes and kissed her deeply.

Lilly pulled away angrily and yelled, "You're a horrible singer!" before continuing to kiss him.

This time, Oliver pulled back and yelled, "Well, you're a bad dancer!" He smiled at her lovingly before pulling her in and deepening their kiss.

* * *

_Hurray! Another Loliver kiss! And they're kissing in front of everyone! I hope you like it. It was originally just going to be them sharing a microphone and Oliver's hormones going crazy. But then, I was thinking some more when I remember that one episode from That's So Raven. And then, ta-da! I have a few more ideas and I wrote down the one you guys suggested too. More will be coming soon to a computer near you! 28 more to go!_

_Also, thank you guys for reviewing and giving me some ideas. :D_


	3. Cupcake Kissies

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Thanks!_

* * *

**3kiss: Cupcake Kissies**

_Grumble grumble_

Lilly sat up on Oliver's bed as she held her stomach.

"Oliver, I'm hungry." Oliver just sat back against his headboard and continued nibbling a cupcake.

"Oliver! _I'm hungry_." Lilly turned to him and inwardly drooled as she watched his lick the icing off the top of the cupcake.

Lilly unconsciously licked her lips as her stomach grumbled louder. This time, it caught his attention.

"Lilly, could you keep it down? I wanna eat in peace, if you don't mind." Oliver joked, but his tone said otherwise.

"Well, _sooorry_ if you're best friend since pre-school is withering away to nothing as you sit there inhaling your cupcake."

Oliver ignored her comment and observed his desert, occasionally glancing Lilly's way. She kept her focus on the cupcake he held. Oliver smirked and decided to play around a bit. He waved the cupcake around, back-and-forth, up-and-down, anyway imaginable. And to his pleasure, Lilly's head followed wherever the cupcake went. Soon, Lilly had a small headache which intensified every time her head turned, eyeing the little morsel of food.

Oliver began to feel sorry for her, as she laid back on his pillow holding her head. She sighed as her stomach only grew louder.

"Here, you can have it." Oliver held the cupcake out to her. It took a while before it actually registered into her mind. She slowly reached out for the cupcake before Oliver thought of something brilliant, in his opinion.

He pulled the cupcake back and held it in front of him, eyeing it wildly. His smirk only grew wider as Lilly watched him, thinking he was crazy. And he should be, as he smashed the cupcake onto his mouth.

Lilly sat there shocked, her one chance at food and today he decides to wear it as lipstick.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled out, "I'm so hungry! Why'd you do that?!"

Oliver turned to her and raised one eyebrow. Lilly would laugh at how ridiculous he looked, but she was so hungry, it irritated her.

"Forget it, I'm going." Lilly turned to get off his bed, when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his icing-covered lips to hers.

Lilly didn't respond at first as Oliver gently pulled away, regretting what he did.

"Sorry, Lil. I just thought you were 'hungry'." Oliver looked down, embarrassed.

Lilly face showed no emotion. Oliver grew anxious, "Lilly, are you okay?".

Oliver sat there confused as to why Lilly wasn't moving. That is, until she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him like he did to her. Only harder. Lilly licked around his lips before prying his mouth open and exploring his mouth.

"I am."

They continued kissing until the door creaked open. They quickly pulled away as they spotted Miley eyeing them suspiciously.

"Why can't you two eat like normal people?"

* * *

_Okie dokie! There's the 3rd one. I hope by adding Miley I didn't ruin the story. I had no idea how to end it, but I felt inspired a bit. Haha, anyway, as for 'The Last Time', I haven't forgotten it. It's just I don't wanna rush the story. So, I'm trying to think of a filler chapter. But I have no real ideas for what it should be about. Yes, this chapter is really short. Some will be extremely short like this, and some will be long. But I'm not too keen on writing long stories. Okay, bye for now!_


	4. Things are About to Get Hot and Spicy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. This is probably the last time I'll mention it in this fic._

* * *

**4kiss: Things Are About To Get Hot And Spicy**

Lilly ran down her staircase yelling, "Going out with Oliver, mom!"

"Okay, honey. Be home before dinner." Her mother called from the kitchen.

"'Kay!"

Lilly stopped in front of her door. She smoothed out her shirt and grabbed her skateboard that leaned against the wall. She pushed the door open and spotted a strange boy across the street. He had shaggy brown hair which bounced up and down while he danced. She faintly heard him singing, "I got my license! I got my license!"

Lilly stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She raised one eyebrow and laughed to herself. She jumped down the porch steps and set her skateboard down. She hopped on and skated towards Oliver.

"Oliver? What are you doing?" Lilly asked getting off her skateboard.

Oliver quickly turned around and blushed a faint shade of red. Lilly smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. Oliver's smile grew wider as he ran up to Lilly and hugged her tightly, swinging her around.

"Whoa there, Oliver! As much as I like losing my lunch, please put me down." Oliver set her down and laughed.

"Sorry, Lils. I'm just so excited. I finally get to drive! Do you know how that feels?" Oliver sighed and turned to her.

"No." She answered nonchalant.

"Oh yeah. Well, anyway, where do you wanna go? We can go _anywhere_. Eh? Eh?" Oliver nudged her.

"How about we go to Miley's?" Lilly suggested.

"_Nooo._ I wanna go somewhere far. We'll pick her up later. Think, Lilly, think!" Oliver egged her on.

"Okay, fine. Um...let's go..." Lilly's stomach gurgled, "eat!"

"Okay! But I pick the place." Oliver unlocked his car and went inside. He sat down and stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. The car started and Oliver pulled out of the driveway, getting ready to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He heard someone yell.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, Lilly." Oliver apologized after rolling down his window.

"Yeah, sure." Lilly took her skateboard off the ground and ran to Oliver's car. She got inside and strapped on her seatbelt.

"Oliver, you might wanna put that on." Lilly pointed to his seatbelt.

"Oh, yeah! I'm just so excited." With a small click, his seatbelt was on.

"I kinda noticed that since you practically drove off without me."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go." Oliver slowly pushed on the gas pedal.

Lilly never actually rode in a car with him driving. At first, she was a bit nervous, but after seeing him now...

"_C'mon Oliver!_ My grandma can walk faster than this. Speed it up!" Lilly yelled.

"First of all, don't yell at the driver. Second of all, your grandma is pretty fast. And lastly, _I'm driving_!" Oliver retorted. He leaned closer to the steering wheel, his back hunched.

"Whatever. At least tell me where we're going."

Oliver didn't answer her; he just focused on the road ahead, occasionally muttering to himself. Lilly rolled her eyes and waited until they reached their destination.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at a small diner.

"_Finally!_" Lilly jumped out of the car, "I'm so hungry." She held her stomach as it grumbled again.

"Oliver, let's go!" He locked his car with Lilly pulling him in. They walked to the counter and sat down on the chairs.

"Hello there, would you like to try today's soup special, it's just $2?" A waitress asked them in her country accent, just like Miley's.

"Ice cream, two scoops, chocolate and vanilla. I want it in a cone, not too hard, not too soft. I want exactly one napkin around it." Lilly shook her head as the waitress quickly jotted down his order. "Oh yeah, and a cherry on top with rainbow sprinkles. _Rainbow_, not chocolate." The waitress nodded and turned to Lilly.

Lilly pulled money out of her pockets.

_'Aw, man. I only have $1.'_ Lilly inwardly groaned.

"One minute." Lilly told the waitress. The waitress nodded and turned to the kitchen to get Oliver's order.

"Hey Oliver, how much money you have left?" Lilly asked.

"Uh, let's see. The ice cream here is $3.50 for three scoops. So..." Oliver calculated it in his head, "$1.50."

"Can I have it?" Lilly asked eagerly, "I'm dying with hunger."

Oliver handed her the money as the waitress returned with Oliver's ice cream. She handed it to Oliver and asked Lilly, "So, what'll it be?"

"Uh, soup, I guess." Lilly shrugged.

The waitress went into the kitchen and came out minutes later with her soup. Oliver handed her his five dollar bill while Lilly gave her a one dollar bill. The waitress thanked them and gave Oliver fifty cents back as Lilly's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey, Miley. Today? No I didn't forget! Be there soon." Lilly closed her cell phone and grabbed her soup off the counter.

"What'd she want?" Oliver asked.

"Concert, I forgot. Let's go and please drive faster." Lilly linked arms with him and pulled him out.

Oliver unlocked the car and they both got inside and sped off. Oliver droved faster, but it wasn't much of an improvement. She wondered how he can eat while driving, but couldn't go any quicker. Lilly only shrugged and took the lid off her soup's cup. She blew on it gently and slowly sipped it, her stomach gradually filling up. Lilly continued sipping until her tongue started burning. Lilly put the soup into the cup holder and yelled, "Hot! Hot! Hot" She stuck out her tongue, "Owiber, hewlp!"

"What do you want me to do, Lilly?" Oliver asked a little frantic.

Oliver knew Lilly hated spicy things. The waitress in the diner neglected to tell Lilly what kind of soup it was.

"Icth ceem." Lilly said with her tongue hanging out again.

"I don't have any, I _just_ finished it!"

Lilly thought for a moment, her tongue burned and they were still far from her house and the diner. Lilly closed her mouth and started to breathe hard through her nose.

"Oliver, pull over!" Lilly yelled, apparently she had an idea.

Oliver didn't object and stopped on the side of the road, just as Oliver was about to ask her why they had to stop. She pulled him by his shirt and forced her lips onto his. She quickly pried opened his mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. The stinging sensation on Lilly's tongue reduced, but Oliver didn't respond. His eyes were remained wide open. He was even able to see steam producing with the combined heat of her tongue with the iciness of his. Oliver slowly realized Lilly kissed _him_. _Lilly!_ They girl he had a crush on since forever. He slowly closed his eyes as he kissed back. She lessened her grip on his shirt and slowly relaxed. Oliver held her face with one hand pulled her closer with the other. She sighed satisfied as they continued kissing.

* * *

_I'm not too proud of this one. This chapter is a little out there, in my opinion. I know some things were kind of useless. But I wanted you to know why certain things had to occur. Also, if you're wondering if something like that could really happen. I have no idea, try it out for yourself. I tried uploading this earlier, but had some problems I guess. Also the title was a quote from Newt in 'Cory in the House'._

_On another note, I'm having writer's block for the story 'The Last Time'. I'm sure if I get chapter three out the rest should be smooth sailing with the occasional iceberg. Anyway, hopefully I'll overcome it soon. School starts tomorrow for me, so updating will be slower. Sorry if I disappointed anyone! Until then, push that little purple button and make me happy. :D_


	5. Strawberries

* * *

Oliver sat down at the foot of the bed with a bowl of popcorn that rested in his lap. He turned his attention from the TV to glance at the girl who was sleeping by his side. He sighed dejectedly, taking the remote off the bed to shut the TV off. He wanted her so badly. 

He, Oliver Oscar Oken a.k.a. _"Smokin' Oken"_, wanted Lilly, his best friend since preschool. He wasn't going to deny it any longer. He didn't know exactly when, but the past few weeks, his feelings, grew..._a lot._

He set down the popcorn on the floor beside him and turned to the sleeping beauty. Her hair was long and blonde, just the way he liked it. He always had a thing for them. Her skin was soft and creamy, and smooth just like porcelain. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue, but they looked so warm and comforting. She wasn't the same awkward person she was in middle school. She certainly _grew_ in the past year.

Then he wondered what she smelled like. Oliver occasionally sniffed the air as she passed by, but it was gone as soon as it came. And he pondered on what she smelled like again. Sometimes, she'd smell like the ocean, other times she'd smell like sweat, and other times like food. But he wanted to know how she smelled like now.

He carefully kneeled down next to her. He bent down, his nose nearly touching her hair. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.

_'God, she smells good.' _

This time, she smelled like strawberries. He started to feel a little dizzy and exhaled lightly into her hair. To his dismay, she shifted her position. He froze, his face inches above her face. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but fought it. Fortunately, she remained sleeping. Oliver sighed and pulled back to lean against the bed again. He ran his hand through his hair and gazed at her.

Oliver grabbed the remote off the bed and just decided to continue watching TV until she woke up. As soon as the TV clicked on, the speakers blared. To him, it seems louder than it was last time, but he figured he was just used to the silence earlier. He scrambled to find the off switch, clicking it off. The noise didn't wake her, but she shifted positions again. This time, her and landed on his thigh. He fidgeted slightly, he never got used to her accidentally brushing against certain places. Her hand was in a really uncomfortable spot. As much as he liked it, he took her hand in his, hoping she wouldn't wake up. He sat there, rubbing her palm in a circular motion with his thumb. Her hand was so soft; he wondered what it felt like holding it all the time.

He shook the thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that about her. She'd never feel the same way. He didn't want to think about how they'd never be together. He let go of her hand as it fell off his thigh and onto the floor.

He sat with his legs crossed and placed his elbow on his knee. He rested his cheek against his palm and looked ahead of his, avoiding looking at her. He furrowed his eye brows as she mumbled in his sleep.

_"Oliver..."_

She said in a whisper, but Oliver had heard her. Curiously, he got up and positioned himself down next to her. Hoping he could hear more about what she was dreaming about. But that's all she said, the rest of the time he heard her soft breathing. His face grew hot as he felt her breath reach his ear. He turned around, facing his back towards her. He remained lying down until a thought struck him.

What did Lilly Truscott taste like?

He shook head and scolded himself for thinking like that. But he was just so very curious. He turned around and faced her. He scanned her face slowly, focusing his attention on her pink lips, which opened and closed as she breathed. He wanted to know what she tasted like. He certainly couldn't lick her; she'd wake up and think he's some kind of freak. His last option was a kiss, something he wanted since preschool. He moved some strands of hair from her face to get a better look at her. She looked beautiful in the luminous glow emitting from the moon.

Now, he wanted her more than ever.

He brought his hand slowly to her cheek and cupped it slightly. He leaned in and ever so softly placed a small kiss upon her lips. He lingered there for a while, until her mouth opened slight and he gently entered his tongue into her mouth. He quickly pulled out and face upwards towards the ceiling.

"Strawberries." He smiled to himself.

"Huh?" Lilly breathed as she slowly awakened.

"I like strawberries."

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's weird to not wake up when someone is kissing you like that, but believe it for the sake of the story._


	6. Tic Tacs

* * *

Lilly flicked open a container of Tic-Tacs. She placed one on her tongue, rubbing it on the roof of her mouth. She sucked in air, letting the cool sensation fill it.

"Lilly!" Oliver called after her. "Lil-lay!"

Lilly rolled her eyes and started walking towards the school's exit.

Oliver eventually caught up with her, making Lilly come to a stop. He held her shoulder to support himself as he caught his breath.

"Lilly," Oliver whined. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

He took his hand off her shoulder and fixed the strap on his bag.

"You'd catch up with me anyway." Lilly simply replied sucking on the mint again.

"Ooo, what are you eating?" Oliver looked at her with curiosity.

Lilly blew her breath at him as Oliver's face scrunched up.

"Ew, gum." His tone full of repulsion.

"Not gum, you donut! It's Tic-Tacs." Lilly took out the container and shook it in front of his face.

Just as he was about to snatch it from her hands, she pulled it away and stuck in in her jacket's pocket.

"Hey! I wanted one." Oliver complained.

"Well, too bad."

"But, but I'm hungry." He said making up an excuse.

"Oliver, one Tic-Tac won't fill you up, especially with your stomach." Lilly hit his abdomen with the back of her hand.

"Fine then." He grumbled. "_Please._" Oliver pleaded with wide eyes and a small pout.

"No." Lilly said flatly, inserting another one into her mouth.

"But I have bad breath!" Oliver yelled as a couple of girls looked at him with disgust.

"That's nice, Oliver. What else is new?" Lilly said sarcastically, popping the last one into her mouth.

"Why can't you give me one?" Oliver whined.

"Because there's no more." Lilly said throwing the container into a nearby trashcan.

"Well, you could have gave me that last one." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oliver, it's just Tic-tacs. Get over it!" She started to get annoyed.

"Why do you have to be so selfish?" He said matching her tone.

"I'm not selfish. It's mine anyway." She retorted.

"Well, I'm your best friend and sharing is caring."

"If I was your best friend, you wouldn't get so mad over stupid things!" She snapped back.

"Stupid things? Lilly, you're being greedy!"

"So what!? You're being stupid!"

"I'd rather be greedy than stupid!"

"Of course, because you're stupid!"

Oliver grabbed by the shoulders and pushed her onto the lockers. He pinned her against it and forced his lips on hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip as she opened her mouth, making their tongues intertwine. Lilly grabbed his shirt pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss. She pulled away from Oliver and smiled.

"You're right, it does stink."

* * *

_I'm so sorry. I can tell I didn't write this very well. I originally planned it to be gum, but I remembered Oliver hates gum. This is really short, so expect another chapter to be out soon._

_Also, I'm not very good in describing kissing scenes. I'm rather repetitive actually. I'd be happy if someone could give me some pointers._

_And, as you can tell, I got the fighting scene from 'Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting'. _


	7. Just Skate

**7kiss: Just Skate**

An impatient Oliver stood in his best friend's driveway, looking sternly at her. Lilly had her skateboard tucked in one arm, resting her hand on her waist. She shifted her weight to her other foot and looked at Oliver skeptically.

"Are you sure, Oliver? You're pretty uncoordinated."

"Uncoordinated? Any idiot can skate." Oliver shrugged.

"Idiot!? What are you saying?" Lilly argued.

"It's easy. All you do is roll around, how hard can that be?" Oliver rolled his eyes,

"Oh really. Let's see then." Lilly set her skateboard down on the pavement and nodded towards Oliver.

Oliver gulped and looked at her. He instantly regretted what he said earlier.

"Well?" Lilly raised her eyebrows.

"Step back, Lil-lay." He pushed her slightly with his arm as she stumbled backwards.

Slowly, he put one foot onto the skateboard and pulled back.

"Uh, maybe tomorrow. I don't have a helmet." Oliver started walking towards his house.

"I have a helmet, Oliver." Lilly said as it was blatantly obvious. Oliver slowly turned around to look at her.

"Um, yeah. But you have a big head, I won't be able to fit it." He quickly turned away and tried walking further.

"Oliver! Just skate!" Lilly yelled, throwing her helmet to him.

"Yeah." He laughed nervously. "I was just kidding." He caught the helmet and slipped it on. He fixed the helmet strap, pulling it and loosening it.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Oliver threw his arms up in defeat.

He slowly stepped on the edge of the board and it flew up and hit him in the leg. He clutched his leg and winced. Lilly giggled at him, but when Oliver shot her a glare she quickly stopped, stifling her laughter.

Oliver took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and stepped in the middle of the skateboard. He pushed off with one foot, as he slowly rolled away from her. He pushed again and gained momentum. He put his foot behind his other one and glided away.

"Hah! Look Lilly!" Oliver yelled as his voice grew more distant.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled, stretching one arm out even when he was far away.

Oliver looked back at her as she waved her arms signaling for him to stop. He furrowed his eye brows and looked ahead of him. Before he knew it, he was head first into a bush of roses.

Lilly quickly rushed to his aid and pulled him out of the shrub.

"See, any idiot can skate." Oliver winced.

"But it takes a special idiot to do that." Lilly nodded towards the bush.

He laid against the soft grass and sighed, shielding his eyes from the sun. Lilly knelled by his side and pulled his head onto her lap. She unbuckled the helmet and it fell off. She stroked his hair looking at his scratches.

He had several, but the worst one was the gash in his cheek. She gently glided her finger along it as he cringed.

"You okay, Oliver?" Lilly asked concerned.

"Yeah." His voice barely above a whisper.

His hand was still over his eyes while Lilly examined his face. She mostly focused on his lips as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. She took in a sharp intake of breath as a small crimson blush came over her cheeks. She smiled faintly before bending down to lightly kiss his cut on his cheek. Oliver swiftly pulled his hand away and stared at her intently.

She looked straight ahead avoiding his gaze, "Feel better."

Oliver blushed, his shocked expression turning into a lopsided smile.

"Um, Lilly. I think I cut my lip."

_This chapter is my first implied kiss. I didn't describe it, it's up to you, reviewers, to imagine what happened. Be creative. :D_


	8. Someone New

**8kiss: Someone New**

* * *

I sat there eyeing the bundled papers in my hands. My anxiety grew with each passing moment, which forced me to wring the papers even more. Never in my wildest imagination had I ever seen this coming. I had few instances where I doubted this could ever occur, but this eliminated all doubt. I should have know it though. I was their best friend. I should have known when she said 'Yes'.

_Oliver fidgeted nervously on my couch, taking a few glances my way. I knew something was wrong, but I didn't want to push him. I knew what he wanted to say would come out sooner or later._

"_Oliver?" I asked, my tone uneasy. _

_I sat down next to him and scooted closer. I placed my hand on his thigh and looked him directly in his eyes. He pinched them shut for a moment, before heaving a long, heavy sigh. He reopened his eyes and tried to hold back his tears I could clearly see forming._

"_Lilly," He said sternly, "I love you."_

_I blinked my eyes rapidly and jerked back slightly. I always thought he did, but never heard it. I would be immensely ecstatic right now, but the grave mood that hung in the air told me otherwise._

"_I love you, too, Oliver." I said with a sincere smile._

"_But we- I can't do this anymore." He said solemnly._

_I looked down as he tightened his grip on my hand. My eyes were burning with tears, but I let none of them fall._

"_I'm sorry, Lilly."_

_I shook my head furiously as I choked back sobs. He released my hand and held my face, wiping tears away with his thumb. He leaned in and placed a small delicate kiss upon my lips. He reluctantly let go and walked out. He walked out of my house, my feelings, and me._

_I never reconciled with him after that. After years of dating, he left me…just like that._

I played with the hem of my dress nervously, avoiding looking into their eyes. She looked stunning in her brilliant white dress.

_I could never look at them in the eye without feeling anything a normal friend should have towards them._

He glanced at her lovingly as she started down the aisle. She had always looked that way. He had always looked at her that way.

_She eventually stopped all contact with me, proving friendship, like ours, never stood a chance against love like theirs._

They joined each other at the alter as the priest began his speech.

_I never became friends with either of them, even when they invited me to this._

He looked at her and she looked at him. Their mouths moved, but I'll never bring myself to accept what they said.

_He never tried to explain what happened. Anyone who ever asked just received a very subtle answer._

He slipped a ring onto her finger, as she did to him.

_I found the reason eventually. I was oblivious to things. But not my best friend's feelings. I knew exactly why._

They shared a meaningful kiss that filled their hearts, but crushed mine.

_He found someone knew._

* * *

_A very depressing one shot for me. I felt in the mood for one after I made a video someone requested. It's posted on my you tube if you want to watch it. I'm sorry for this one. I haven't written in a while (to me), and I have a lot of homework, but no idea where to start. I need to get back on track. So, I wrote this one. Very sloppy. D:_


	9. Caught in the Act

**9kiss: Caught In The Act**

* * *

Oliver situated himself against his bed's headboard. He grasped a stuffed penguin with both his hands and held it in front of his face. He stared directly into it's beady eyes with a determined facade. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, inching and inching closer to its furry beak.

_It can't be that hard to kiss someone…or something, right? But I gotta start somewhere. So here I am, about to kiss my little penguin. It's not like I can practice on my little brother or mom. Can you say awkward? But my stuffed toy that can't talk, not so much. _

That is until he heard giggling.

Oliver, embarrassed by his current position, froze. His eyes remained tightly shut as a crimson blush overtook his face. He retracted his lips and bit his bottom one. Refusing to meet the eyes of the person who interrupted.

"Oliver…" She said slowly. "What are you doing?"

Oliver softly groaned and dropped the penguin from his grip, landing on his lap. He sighed as the redness in his face eventually faded. He turned his head slowly with one eye opening.

"Lilly." He said uneasily, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I watching you kiss a penguin." She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded towards the penguin.

"Oh, this?" He picked it up with two fingers as if it was contaminated with a deadly disease.

Lilly nodded with an evident smirk.

"It's nothing. I…um…ah…" Oliver stumbled over his words.

"There's no use hiding it, Oliver. I know what you were doing. So tell me why or I'm gonna tell Miley too. Then Jackson'll know, and you know what happens when he knows." She cocked her head to the side and tapped her foot.

"I'm practicing." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"For?" She titled her head downwards awaiting his answer.

"Because I wanna tell someone I like them and maybe they'd wanna kiss afterwards." He said shamefully. He never admitted his crush to Lilly or Miley, so this was _very_ mortifying.

"Who do you wanna kiss?" She asked slowly, hiding her feeling of discomfort.

_I can't tell her I like her, especially when I'm not ready. I have to lie. C'mon, come up with someone good! Someone believable!_

"Miley!" He said hurriedly.

Lilly stomach plummeted as her head hung low.

"Oh…" She dragged her feet towards his bed and plopped down next to him. She snatched the penguin from his lap, inspecting it for a while before asking, "Was it good?"

Oliver glared at her and grabbed it from her grip.

"Well, I never actually got to that because _someone_ interrupted! So can you please leave now? I'm humiliated enough." Oliver looked down at the penguin he held in his lap, as the memories of earlier came back.

"I'm sorry, Oliver." Lilly giggled trying to brighten her mood.

"But Miley's coming over soon. I came over here to ask you to come to the beach with us, but you looked kinda busy." Her eyes turned away, but she pointed down at the penguin.

"But now that you're not, you wanna come? Maybe, you can tell her you like her…" suggested, turning her eyes away from his.

"No! No way! I can't tell her when I don't even like…!" He trailed off trying to think of a way to finish, "know how to kiss!" Oliver yelled as he stood up abruptly, forcing the stuffed toy off his lap.

Lilly shot up her head and turned towards him. She stared deeply into his chocolate brown orbs, her face softening into a pensive guise.

_He belongs with Miley. Oliver, he such a great person. He deserves whatever he wants. So, if he wants Miley. Then I can't stand in the way of that. No matter how much I like him._

"Look, tell Miley you like her or I will." She threatened not looking into his eyes.

Oliver face fell as his eyebrows furrowed with great bewilderment.

"Hey ya'll! Should we get going?" Miley asked walking into Oliver's room.

"Miley!" Lilly grabbed her arm to pull her closer, "Oliver li-"

Oliver ran to Lilly and grabbed her face, forcing his lips to collide with hers. Lilly loosened her grip on Miley as her arm fell to her side. Oliver pulled back and dropped his hands from her face, turning quickly and exiting his room, leaving a confused Miley and an even more confused Lilly.

"Wow."

* * *

_Yes, the last one wasn't very Loliver-ish. But it did involve a kiss between them. To make up for the last one, here's a somewhat happier one. Somewhat. Anyway, I'm still not in the writing mood. Updates will be slower than before. Sorry. I'm very disatisfied with this one and even more with the other one._


	10. Oliver and the Chocolate Factory

**10kiss: Oliver And The Chocolate Factory**

* * *

"Lilly, Lilly, look! It's a chocolate fountain!" Oliver posed next to it like a model in a cheesy game show. 

"I've seen better." Lilly shrugged turning away from the fountain.

Oliver and Lilly were inside a chocolate factory as their school fieldtrip. But since Miley didn't have cooking class, she couldn't attend with them. But Lilly did convince Miley to let her borrow her clothes that day, which Oliver got chocolate on.

"Aw, c'mon. I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to…" Oliver pouted pulling on her sleeve.

Lilly yanked her arm away, "You know Miley is gonna kill me, right? This is her brand new top. She was supposed to wear it to her concert Saturday."

"It's just clothes, Lilly. I think she'll understand." Oliver held her shoulders, gently shaking her.

"That's where you're wrong." Lilly pushed off his arm and continued following the class they were far behind.

"I'll help you clean it, just please don't be mad. C'mon it's our last fieldtrip of the year and it's to a chocolate factory! Don't you wanna remember it forever, just us two?" Oliver pointed back and forth between them as Lilly broke out into a grin.

"Fine." She grabbed his hand and led him to follow the class.

Minutes past as they were nearing the end of the tour.

"Hey look! A giant blender!" Lilly pointed to a massive, silver bowl with a blender-like machine mixing the chocolate contents inside.

The mechanical whirring of the machine came to a slow stop. Oliver looked at the bowl with wonder. He stood there in front of it as Lilly clamped down on his shoulders and swiftly pulled him back.

"Saved you!" She smirked.

"That was pathetic." He said turning towards her with a small grin.

"Like you could do better." Lilly cocked her eyebrow. She twirled around to follow the rest of the students to finish their tour, but Oliver jerked her back.

"Saved you-whoops." Lilly fell backwards, making the bowl topple over as the contents of it splattered everywhere.

Lilly sat on the chocolate-covered floor and looked up at Oliver with a horrified expression.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." Oliver apologized as he held out a hand to help her up.

Lilly reached out to take it, but Oliver pulled it back immediately.

"Haha! Thought you'd trick me, right?" Oliver laughed running his hand though his hair.

Lilly growled as she got up and tackled Oliver onto the floor. She landed on top of him with a wild expression on her face.

Oliver stunned by her suddenly reaction, flipped her over with him on top.

"Oliver! I can't believe you did this. I hate you!"

They wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before Lilly gave up from exhaustion. She rolled off him and groaned in aggravation while Oliver made chocolate angels.

"Lilly, I'm sorry." Oliver said sitting up at her side. He leaned casually, or as casual as he can be, against the floor, propping him up with his elbows. Both their legs were sprawled on the floor as they faced each other.

She sat up and glared at him. He flinched slightly, getting up also. He felt her anger "radiating" around them.

"You look delicious." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Lilly's eyes widened, thankful that the chocolate on her face concealed her furious blushing. She looked off into another direction, ignoring him.

Oliver put his arm over Lilly's leg and locked her between the trunk of his body and his arm. He lifted his head to glance at her staring at the empty silver bowl. He licked his lips as he caught a glimpse of her looking his way.

"Lilly." Oliver breathed. Lilly, feeling his hot breath, faced him cautiously.

Just as blue was about to meet brown, she felt a pair a soft lips glide against hers. Shocked at first, she slowly responded by angling her head as their lips locked and re-locked. Lilly lifted her hands from her lap and ran it through his hair as Oliver's other arm rested on her hip. He brushed his tongue against her lips ever so slightly. Lilly opened her mouth wider as Oliver explored it. His palm that rested on the floor found its way to her thigh as he rubbed it gently. She lightly moaned against his lips as Oliver pushed his tongue further in, playing with her tongue. Oliver grin at her reaction and kissed her harder, rubbing his hand across her thigh faster. Their kiss grew more heated until they heard someone clear their throat.

They quickly pulled away as Oliver grinned widely at her.

"You always did like chocolate."

* * *

_I'm surpised I actually got a chapter out. Sorry I'm not updating that frequently. School is very stressful... D: Originally, Oliver was supposed to have a sugar rush, but I have no idea how to write that. He would just come off too OCC. So, I tried writing a better kissing scene. Tell me what you think. Is it a little better? AlwaysxAddicted gave me some advice. Thank you:D_


	11. Office Affairs

**11kiss: Office Affairs**

* * *

"I can't believe Miley talked me into doing this. Sure, I'm flirty, but I don't dress like this." Lilly grumbled tugging on the ends of her short skirt. She marched to her desk, receiving looks of lust or disbelief. She plopped onto her computer chair and shook off her shoes.

"I'm supposed to look professional! I shouldn't risk anything by dressing like this! I have a good job, I get paid well, my boss is really hot and-"

"What's hot?" Oliver, her boss, said passing by her desk with a mug full of coffee.

"Oh," Lilly paused, quickly thinking of a decent lie, "the coffee, be careful. Wouldn't wanna burn your tongue."

"Mhmm." He nodded, eyeing her suspiciously. He held onto his office's doorknob and turned it slowly, not breaking his stare from hers.

"Y'know, you have a lot of calls and you need to answer them or you-and-oh look! A call!" Lilly turned to the phone placed on her desk and picked up the receiver.

Oliver gave her a look of pure bewilderment, "The phone didn't ring."

She feigned her interest in the conversation and ignored him. He pushed opened the door and set his coffee on a coaster adjacent to his keyboard. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Lilly through his office's transparent walls, noticing her conversing with another one of his employees. He scowled, taking note of her twirling her hair around her finger as she batted her eyes at him flirtatiously. Oliver walked to the door and stuck his head out. He cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. She shook her head and looked at the papers before her as the man walked off to his desk. Oliver retreated back to his office chair and continued working.

He checked on Lilly ever so often to remind her to work, and she did. But once, she wasn't at her desk and it was still far from her lunch break. He grimaced thinking of her flirting with another of her co-workers. He pushed himself up as the chair swung back. He walked outside his office and yelled, "Where is my secretary?!"

He continued looking through the cubicles until he spotted a blonde followed by another figure walking into the copy room. He narrowed his eyes at them and stomped his way in the direction of the room. He barged in spotting her leaning against the copy machine with some guy all over her.

Lilly gasped all pushed him off of her. She combed her locks with her fingers and struggled to straighten her clothes. The guy cowardly ran out the door as she glared at his fleeting figure. She wiped the saliva off her mouth and attempted at an innocent smile as a fuming Oliver stood before her. He slammed the door and locked it, making her wince.

"Lilly," He said through clenched teeth while he pointed accusingly at her, "you should know I do not approve of this behavior. You should be sitting at your desk taking phone calls or filing. Office affairs are strictly forbidden here!" He said aggravated, although he couldn't help but take notice in her choice of clothing today. She looked…sexy.

"I-I'm sorry. I…don't know what I was thinking." She waved her arms around.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go now." She headed for the door until he advanced on her, crashing his lips onto hers. He pushed her against the photocopier and moved his hands to her thighs, roaming around it. She moaned against his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the machine, never breaking contact. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he groped her with one hand and hugged her waist with another. He pried open her mouth and forced his tongue in. He leaned in, pushing her back. Lilly slammed her hand down on the photocopier to keep her from falling backwards, pushing a few buttons. Their kiss grew more passionate and heated until the whirring of the machine and the bright light emitting startled them. They pulled back alarmed until Oliver smirked at the paper being printed.

Lilly took noticed of his smirk and snatched the paper resting on the tray. With wide eyes, she examined it before she crumpled it in her hand, tightly gripping around it. He raised his eyebrows at her and gave a lopsided grin. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she reluctantly handed him the paper. Oliver smoothed it out and looked at it with amusement.

"Wow. Is that a poodle?"

* * *

_Not my best. D:_


	12. Great Big Balls of Paper!

**12kiss: Great Big Balls of Paper!**

* * *

The clock ticked away as their teacher droned on about photosynthesis. Which to Lilly's surprise, was not about photography. She listened intently as Oliver struggled to stay awake. He licked his lips as drool dripped from the corners of his mouth. He wiped it away with the ends of his sleeve and continued to rest his cheek against his palm. His eye lids began to slowly close while he drifted off into Lala Land until a scent of strawberries reached his nose. His eyes reopened as Lilly sat farther into her chair, she leaned back and whispered, "Stop falling asleep."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He groggily answered her.

Oliver sat up straight and re-adjusted himself in his seat. He looked at the teacher, trying his best to concentrate. It worked for a while until the lecture turned into a series of blah's, in which, Oliver began to become drowsy. He looked down to see small balls of paper scattered across his desk. He sighed heavily and rested his cheek on his palm again. He unconsciously flicked the papers as he looked up at the teacher again.

"Hey, Oliver! Quit it." Lilly yelled in a hushed tone.

Oliver sat up straight at the sound of her voice and looked into her eyes, which were full of pure irritation.

"Oh, sorry." He answered nonchalant.

Lilly shook her head and turned back to her notes. Oliver sat there for a few more minutes just staring at the back of Lilly's head. A dreamy look began to spread across his face until he heard snickering, turning his head, he glared daggers at them stifling their laughter.

"Hey Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver whispered leaning closer to her.

"What?" Lilly asked quietly, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing." Oliver shrugged and looked down at his book, turning its pages slowly.

Lilly glared at his mop head and swiftly turned towards the board.

Oliver snickered and continued to call her.

"Lilly, Lilly!" He called again.

Lilly didn't budge, she continued staring up at the board of notes and ignored him.

"Lilly!" Oliver whispered louder and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She jerked her shoulder from his reach and leaned closer to her desk. Oliver stared at the tiny bits of paper on his desk and, once again, flicked them at her head.

The first couple of times Lilly managed to ignore the tiny papers flying at her head, until Oliver started hurling them by the dozen. Lilly tapped her foot loudly against the vinyl tiles, each tap clear with agitation.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled.

Oliver burst into laughter at the sight of a fuming Lilly with papers sticking out of her hair.

"Oken! Truscott! Pipe down!" The teacher called.

Lilly settled down as Oliver's laugher died down. Oliver smiled as he rolled up a piece of paper into a ball. He aimed it directly at her head and chucked it at her. Lilly's shoulders tensed up as she quickly turned to face him.

"Oli-"

Her words were cut off as Oliver's lips grazed hers. He slowly parted his mouth as Lilly froze with surprise. Just as she was about to respond, the bell rang and Oliver pulled away with a lopsided grin. He stared at Lilly with her closed eyes and pursed lips, he chuckled slightly as her eyes shot open, glaring at him.

"Oliver..." She said sweetly.

"Yes, Lilly." He smiled at her.

Lilly grinned and held his face, her thumb running along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and leaned in closer to kiss her. That is, until Lilly jammed a ball of paper down his throat.

* * *

_Ah. I'm so disappointed in myself. I have no idea how long it's been. My writing skills are very rusty and I'm still out of ideas. Hopefully, your reviews of this story will inspire me to write again. Sorry for the long wait. As for 'The Last Time', the last chapter totally changed the way the story was supposed to be. So chances of me updating on that soon is slim. But hopefully, I'll get to it. Once again, sorry._


	13. The Closet of Doom

**13kiss: The Closet of Doom**

* * *

"Oliver! Don't let him break you!" Oliver was pulled from my side as I reached out for him. 

"It's okay. It's just a closet-- WHAT IS THAT!?"

I watched him stumble into the closet as Jackson pushed him inside. I can't imagine what he went through...oh wait. I can. Jackson held his face against the door as we heard Oliver's cries for help.

"No! No! No...help me..." Oliver cried as Jackson slid the closet open.

"She's at...Vitolo's..." Oliver said as he fell to the ground.

Jackson puffed as his face grew red.

"Miley..." Jackson said under his breath as he left the room.

The door slammed shut as Oliver laid there motionless on Jackson's stained covered carpet.

"Oliver...get up. You don't wanna know where those stains came from." I sat up on Jackson's bed as I waited for Oliver to get up and complain about the torture he's been through. But surprisingly he didn't...he didn't even budge.

"Oliver?" I called again, but he still laid there...drooling. Gross.

"C'mon Oliver...I've been in there too and it's not...oh boy..." My eyes widened as I rushed to his side. Never will I forget what I've seen in there...or smelt.

"Ok ok...calm down. He must be just dizzy from the fumes..." I bent down hovering my face over his nose, but I didn't feel his breath against my skin.

"So dizzy that he fainted and isn't breathing!"

I shot up and turned him over. I pulled his heavy body onto my lap, brushing his bangs away from his eyes and his drool from his mouth.

"Ok Oliver. Wake up. This isn't funny." I looked down at his face, hoping he would flash his lopsided grin at me and calling me a donut. But no such luck.

"Oh, I get it you want me to say something funny...um...okay." I searched my mind for something funny, anything to make him laugh.

"Boogers."

Boogers...out of all the things in the world I say boogers. I shook my head and began to slap his face lightly. With each slap the intensity grew until his face reached a tinge of red. I sighed in defeat.

"C'mon Oliver...food! I got food!" I said pathetically.

I was running out of ideas, so I did the only thing I could think of...I kissed him.

As our lips touched, I suddenly felt Oliver shift on my lap. He put his hand on my face, deepening the kiss.

_Slap._

"Man., the things I'd do for a kiss" I heard his sigh as I slammed the door behind me.

* * *

_I am so disappointed in this...and myself. This is so horrible and extremely short. But I had to write it...I just had to. Hopefully, I can fix it later. Anyway, sorry...I'm in need of inspiration. D: _


	14. Ten Page Paper

**30kisses**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor the characters of it.

* * *

**14kiss: Ten-Page Paper**

* * *

Oliver, pencil in hand, laid on his stomach across his bed. He stared intently at the papers strewn before him as music played in the background, accompanied by the tone-deaf tune of his best friend.

"Lilly?! Are you choking or singing? 'Cause I can't tell the difference!" Oliver yelled in an effort to quiet her down.

"Well, are you gonna do your paper or are you gonna ask it out?" Lilly retorted, turning away from Oliver's computer as her chair swiveled to face him.

"What?! That doesn't make sense."

"Please, Oliver. Every time you're about to ask a girl out, you have this serious look on your face, kinda like your constipated." Lilly then attempted to mimic his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Oliver said dismissing her statement. "Are you gonna help me or what?"

"Okay, Mr. Cranky pants." Lilly pushed herself off his computer chair and walked over to him.

"What do you have to?" Lilly asked, arms crossed as she stood at the foot of his bed.

Oliver held up a piece of paper over his head, waiting for Lilly to retrieve it from him. She took the paper into her hands and scanned over it, "That's all, an autobiography?"

Oliver looked up at her and quirked his eyebrows, signaling her to read on.

Lilly rolled her eyes and continued reading, "Autobiography, 12-point font, Times New Roman," she continued mumbling, "one-inch margin, double-space…ten pages?!" She practically yelled.

Oliver nodded knowingly as Lilly dropped the paper on his bed.

"Oliver! You knew this was due soon and you only waited until today to start?" Lilly reprimanded him for procrastinating again. She knew Oliver needed to pass English this year. He was already taking an English class that was one grade lower than him.

"I know, Lilly. Please, can you just help me?" Oliver pleaded, desperation evident in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Lilly pulled his arm, "Let's get started."

Oliver pushed himself off his bed and proceeded to his computer. He clicked Lilly's windows closed and opened a new document to begin writing his autobiography.

"So…what should I do?" Oliver asked, clearly confused.

Lilly groaned at Oliver's…oliverness. "Well, why don't you try introducing yourself?"

"Ooooh…okay." Oliver paused, "Hi, I'm Oliver and-"

"Not like that! On the paper!"

"Oliver! Be serious!" Lilly stomped.

"Okay, okay."

"How about? 'Hi! I'm Oliver and I'm a doughnut'." Lilly offered.

"Now you be serious." Oliver whined.

"Okay, Oliver. But I'm only _helping _you, 'kay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Oliver mock saluted her.

--

_Later._

--

"Oliver, it's been two hours and all you've really talked about is your crayons from pre-school. Come on, be a little more creative."

"Hey, at least I got half of it done." Oliver defended.

"Yeah, I'll never know how you got that pathetic story to fill up five pages."

"If you call getting all the girls in class to give me their pudding cups pathetic, then I'm real pathetic."

"Oh, I know you are." Lilly said, in which she received a glare.

"Half way done. Any more ideas?" Oliver turned to Lilly, who was sitting on the floor beside him, crunching potato chips in her mouth.

"Plenty. Why don't you talk about life _now_?" Lilly said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing crumbs to fall into her lap.

"Like what? Nothing interesting really happened recently. I want to make my life seem interesting. I gotta keep my cool status, just like in pre-school."

Lilly almost choked, "Cool? Oliver, you were never cool. Pre-school was as good as it gets."

Before Oliver could shoot another glare at Lilly, she spoke up again, "Try talking about friends, family, school."

Oliver began to wonder if she was just changing the subject or really helping, but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the matter at hand.

"Hm, there's nothing to say about school and I don't really want to talk about my family." Oliver said slightly pensive.

Lilly immediately felt guilty. With the divorced of his parents and the fact that his father willingly walked out on his family, struck a nerve.

"Um, maybe your crushes then? Like Hannah Montana. I bet you have a lot to say about her." Lilly said sarcastically.

Oliver immediately perked up. _Hannah Montana._ (A/N: Miley is simply Hannah Montana with no acquaintance to Lilly or Oliver.)

"Great idea, Lilly. That'll be another five pages. I have loads to say about her." Oliver began vigorously typing on his keyboard.

"Oliver, you don't even know her personally. You really think you can fill up 5 pages-"

"Done!" Oliver shouted as he clicked the print icon at the top of the document's window.

Lilly stared incredulously at the papers that slid out of the printer.

"How did you? Never mind." Lilly stood up and brushed the remains of chips from her pants as she grabbed the papers from the printer's tray, grease spots appearing on the paper.

Lilly quickly skimmed over the last five pages. As she expected, all were about Hannah, some were true and some were lies, but mostly they were lies. Even if it wasn't about him, she didn't care, as long as he finished.

"Wow, Oliver. Five pages."

"Yup! So, now that I'm done, what do you wanna do?" He asked rising from his chair as he lifted up his arms, stretching his muscles.

Lilly stayed quiet for a moment, reading over Oliver's words.

_Is this what he really thinks of her? Wow. He never says anything like this to me. Not even remotely. He only liked her for a few months, but I've known him all my life. The nicest things he ever said about me was that he liked my shirt. And that's not much of a compliment, considering he wanted to wear it._

"Hey, Oliver? Do you really like Hannah Montana this much?" Lilly said as she dropped the papers back into the printer tray.

"Yup! She's the most beautifullest girl in the world." Oliver said dreamily.

"Even more than me?" Lilly said in a joking manner, although that was not the case.

Oliver paused for a moment. "Uh, yeah?!" He said rather harshly, giving her a strange look.

Lilly hated being compared to other girls. Even if she asked Oliver the question, she didn't expect him to answer, at least not like that.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going home." Lilly rolled her eyes as she grabbed her skateboard which leaned against the wall by his door.

She darted out his room and down the stairs. Before Oliver could even say something, a slam from his front door reverberated throughout his house, leaving him in the lone silence, aside from the heavy patter of raindrops against his window.

_She's gonna skate in the rain? She might slip and fall._

Oliver retrieved his board from his closet and quickly followed her out.

The rain beated heavily against his body. Ignoring the cold water that seeped through his clothes, he swiftly jumped onto his board and followed the small retreating figure down the road.

"Lilly! Lilly!" Oliver yelled through the forceful winds.

"Lilly! Slow down!" He yelled again, but she continued on.

In an attempt to catch up, he kicked off the ground faster and faster. Lilly was just feet away until Oliver leaned forward too much, sending him hurling into the cold, concrete pavement.

Oliver groaned as he slowly got up. His right knee and head throbbed, but he was determined to reach her. He limped slowly with his skateboard in hand until he slipped, once again, from the watery pavement. But this time, he didn't feel the cold ground, only the warm arms of his best friend.

--

A hand rested against Oliver forehead, slowly pulling him out of unconsciousness.

"Oh man, Oliver. You scared me." Lilly said, pulling her hand away from his head and putting it to her chest.

_Suddenly, I missed her hands._

"How did we get here? Weren't we outside? In the rain?" Oliver asked bewildered.

"I dragged you here." Lilly brushed her hand through Oliver's thick, wet hair.

For a moment, Oliver laid stiff, considering if Lilly felt something for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a friendly tone.

But eased up, knowing she couldn't feel the same way. _Especially the way she's always insulting me. We're just friends. Friendsss._

"Um, yeah… I think so." Oliver sat up and scratched his head, but immediately winced.

"Oh yeah, you had a pretty big fall there." Lilly laughed bitterly, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's nothing." Oliver paused for a moment and looked her in the eyes, "_I'm _sorry."

"For what?" Lilly sat up straight, curious for his answer.

"For whatever I said, it must've made you pretty mad considering the way you left like that." Oliver said as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He slowly pulled off his soaked shirt, being careful not to hit his sore spot, and threw it onto the carpet.

Lilly turned away from his half-naked body, asking, "Do you even know what you said?"

"Well, no. But it must've been bad. And I'm sorry." He said trying to be the sincerest he could be, which wasn't hard since he really meant it.

"It's no big deal, Big O." Lilly punched his shoulder playfully.

"Big O." Oliver chuckled at the thought of the name. "So, Lilly, you wanna tell me why you ran out on me?"

"No." Lilly replied quickly, turning away.

"Come on. We're best friends. You can tell me anything." Oliver said.

"Not everything, Oliver." She said with a hint of regret.

"Pwease, Lilly Pad?" Oliver asked in a kid-like voice.

"No. O-ah-choo!" Lilly sniffled and rubbed her nose.

"Lil-"

"Ah-choo!" She sneezed again.

Oliver laughed softly and rubbed her nose, gently brushing against her lips in the process.

_So…soft._

"Oliver."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think Hannah Montana is that much prettier than me?"

"No, of course not." He shook his head, holding back the surprise at his own words. He slowly inched towards her, looking directly into her eyes.

Lilly looked taken aback, but she continued, "But I thought you said, she was prettier."

"I change my mind, you know, brains." He said moving closer, their foreheads touching.

"Oliver," Lilly said barely above a whisper, closing her eyes as she felt Oliver's warm breath blow against her face.

"Shh." He gently put his hand on her waist and scooted forward, closing the distance between them. He pressed gently against her cold lips, which quivered slightly. He deepened the kiss, parting his mouth slightly, hoping she'd follow suit. She bit her lips, uncertain of what to do, until she felt Oliver's moist tongue run tenderly across her lips, causing her lips to part just like his. He lifted his other hand and held her face delicately as he tilted his head and slowly entered her mouth, his tongue swirling around hers. She pressed her lips together making Oliver smiled against her kiss. He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as he placed one last kiss upon her lips. The warmth of his lips never leaving hers.

"So, Lilly?" Oliver asked awkwardly, "do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What about Hannah?" She asked playfully.

He got up from his bed and trudged to his computer. He picked up his ten-page report and looked through it, setting down the first five pages.

He walked back to Lilly and sat down.

"Here's what I think about Hannah." He held the papers from its top edges and tore it right down the middle, throwing it behind him.

"Your paper! Your last five pages!"

"It's okay. I have something else to write about." Oliver assured her.

"What?"

"You." He said simply.

"But Oliver, it's supposed to be about _your _life."

Oliver chuckled lightly. He cupped her face while looking her directly in the eye.

"You are my life, Lilly."

* * *

_Heh. Sorry if that was too corny for you. And if you think that Oliver rushed asking Lilly to be his girlfriend, you just gotta deal with it. And if you think Lilly overreacted, you gotta deal with that, too. I know it's been ages since I've updated this story, but at least I did. And man, this was the longest one shot I ever written. Hope you don't mind, I'm a little rusty._


	15. Cookie Crumbs

* * *

15kiss: Cookie Kisses

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

"Summer. The hottest time of the year, the time of bikinis and lemonade. A time when tourist from all over come to Malibu to bask in the sun's glow, hoping to get a sun-kissed tan, only to receive the scorching wrath of the sun. A time when locals hit on tourists hoping for a summer romance or a one-time fling. But that's not me, not Oliver Oken. I'd rather spend my summer with my two best buds, hitting the waves."

"Nice to know, Oliver," Miley said shrugging off his arm, "but I don't surf. I tan. See ya!" And in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Don't worry, Big O. I'll catch some waves with you." Lilly said returning the gesture, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Well then, hurry, Lilly. The ocean waits for no man." Oliver said looking into the ocean's vast horizon.

"Okay, okay." She said as she began to slowly shed her clothing.

Crossing her arms over her body, she grabbed a fistful of the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Oliver's eyes shifted slowly in her direction, but he didn't dare move his head. What would she say if she caught him stealing glances at her? She continued, unbuttoning and unzipping her shorts, pulling them slowly off as they slid down her legs, which seemed to look smoother than usual. _Sunscreen. _He assumed.

Oliver shook his head of impure thoughts, never was he supposed to have those kinds of notions in his head, especially about her, Lillian Truscott. Now, she wasn't the prettiest in their grade. That was Miley. Everyone knew, even Amber and Ashley, although they would never admit it. She was Hannah Montana for gosh sakes. The second would be Ashley. Even though she was a bitch, no doubt she was hot. Of course, he'd never admit it, not to her or Lilly and Miley. No, Lilly wasn't the prettiest, she was the _third_ prettiest.

Nonetheless, Oliver couldn't believe that the blond that stood before him was Lilly, because even as sweat rolled down her skin, she _definitely_ surpassed Ashley andMiley.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled, "You better be done day-dreaming by the time I finish this cookie." She said waving it in front of his face.

"Um, uh, yeah." He muttered as he scanned over Lilly one last time, his eyes roaming over every part of her body, from the flat of her stomach to the ties of her bikini.

"Hey, Mr. Hormones! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Lilly scrambled as she tried to cover her _assets._

"Mr. Hormones!?" Oliver feigned surprise with a hand over his heart, "I just wanted your cookie." He said as he shifted his gaze to the cookie she held in front of her chest.

"Oh, right." She said disbelieving.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want your sweet, delicious, soft, round-"

"Are you still talking about cookies?"

"Yeah..." He said sighing dreamily.

"Oookay." She rolled her eyes as she hurried to finish her cookie, apparently eager to surf, not noticing the crumbs resting upon her lips or the crumbs that fell atop her chest.

Oliver remained mouth agape, despite the irritated blond that stood before him, he couldn't ignore the desire he had for her cookies. And never did he once refuse his hunger.

In the heat of the moment, Oliver looped his arm around Lilly's back and dipped her down, his mouth grazed the skin above her breasts as he licked the crumbs off her skin.

"Oliver!" She reprimanded, but even she couldn't admit she didn't like it.

His mouth gradually moved upward as he held her tighter, restraining her arms. He used his free hand to support her head as he crashed his mouth into hers, his tongue brushing across her lips, scraping up the last of the remaining crumbs. Everyone at the beach stared in awe as Oliver released his grip and pulled her to her feet.

"Oliver." Lilly breathed, rendered motionless.

Oliver grinned sheepishly at her, "Hey, I like cookies."

* * *

Man, am I so disappointed in this. I really think this could've been better, but I tried my best. At first, it started as just a drabble, but now, it's another installment of 30kisses. Reviews would be deeply appreciated. Deeply.

Also, I just noticed, halfway done!


	16. Truth of Dare

This will be short given the fact I'm losing interest in _30kisses_. Well, here we go.

Oh yeah, this is dedicated to **princess cutie **who always reviews and is usually one of the firsts. Thank you!

* * *

**16kiss: Truth or Dare**

* * *

"God, Lilly, will you please pick 'dare' for once?! Stop being such a wimp," Miley stated, mildly irritated.

Lilly opened her mouth to reply, about to concede to Miley's demand, but decided against it.

It was a Friday night and _again_, the trio had nothing to do. Oliver had 30 minutes left before he had to go home, knowing Mr. Stewart would come in any minute enforcing the 'no boys' rule. Lilly insisted Oliver should stay saying, "Mr. Stewart, Oliver's no boy. Look at his nails," followed by a playful—albeit—hard slap on the shoulder. Oliver would defend himself saying it was only buff, but to no avail. So now, they we're playing 'Truth or Dare'. Miley suggested it, insisting it was just 'innocent fun', but Lilly knew better. It was all part of Miley's plan to get her and Oliver together. _I never should have told her. Damn her puppy dog eyes, _Lilly thought.

"No," Lilly said nonchalant. Miley wasn't getting to her this time, not with Oliver around. It was bad enough he was finding about all her little secrets. She'd be damned if Miley let slip her biggest one.

"Come on," Miley whined, "please Lilly! Live for once. Right, Oliver?" She nudge Oliver's side. He jerked up and looked around, lost as always.

"Yeah," he said with a mouth full of cookies, crumbs rolling off his mouth and onto the carpet.

"Ugh, Oliver," Lilly said disgusted. She picked up a tissue and held Oliver's face gently, wiping any food residue off. Oliver scrunched his face, but didn't pull away. Obviously, this wasn't the first time.

Miley stared at them in disbelief before giving Lilly a knowing smile. Lilly caught the glint in Miley's eyes and jerked her hands away, settling them in her lap, winging the tissue until it tore apart.

Oliver just looked between Miley and Lilly, slight annoyed that he never got what was going on. "What?" he asked them. When they didn't reply he just sighed. "Let's get on with the game then." he said, motioning for them to continue.

"Okay, let's skip Wimpy Lilly and go on to you Oliver," she turned to him with a wide grin, "truth or dare?"

Oliver thought for a second. He didn't want to be called a 'wimp' like Lilly, but that look in Miley's eyes told him to run. Run far away and never come back.

"Dare."

Miley nodded triumphant while Lilly's face turned hard. _Oh no._

"I dare you," she said pausing, her finger on her chin, feigning she was in deep thought, "to kiss Lilly."

"What?!" Oliver yelled, food flying from his mouth onto Miley's shirt, who sat across from him.

"You heard me," she said, pulling on her shirt causing the crumbs to trundle off, a look of utter revulsion on her face.

Lilly stayed quiet. She knew Miley would pull something like this. That's why she didn't want to play. If she picked truth and lied about liking Oliver, she's start giggling like an idiot. If she picked dare and ended up having to kiss him, she'd never hear the end of it.

She continued sitting there, thinking of a way to save herself before she and Oliver made fools of themselves. She grew anxious as she heard the complaints grow louder around her. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate until, suddenly, it became quiet.

She opened her mouth to question it, but found she couldn't. Her mouth was moving along with Oliver's, molding perfectly into each others. She leaned back, supporting herself with her left hand as her right moved to Oliver's neck, gripping it lightly. His mouth fought for dominance as he leaned over her. His arm to her side, holding him up as his right had cupped her face. Her hand moved to his hair, grabbing a fistful of it. His tongue ran across her bottom lip. With a sharp gasp, Lilly's mouth opened, allowing him in. Their mouths moaned against each other until they were interrupted by an awkward cough.

Before Oliver even had time to react, Lilly darted out of the room, slamming the door after her. Leaving a stunned Miley, and an even more stunned Oliver, behind.

A few moments passed before Miley turned to Oliver, a smirked played across her lips.

"You liked that, didn't you?" she smiled, knowing it was inevitable he'd confess to his feelings.

"No," he said quickly, his eyes looking everywhere else, but Miley's.

"Oh really," she said shrewdly, "then why are you hiccuping?"

* * *

Wow. Longer than I expected. How's that for a comeback? I hope you get what I mean about Oliver hiccuping. As stated in, _Smells Like a Teen Sellout_, Oliver hiccups when he lies.


	17. Wanna Hear a Joke?

**17kiss: Jokes**

* * *

"Okay, Lilly, calm down," I said panicked. "Breathe, just breathe," I then proceeded to take quick breaths, motioning my hands along with it.

"God, Oliver!" she yelled exasperated. "I'm not pregnant!" She stared me down until a look of pain shot across her face. "My arm..." she clutched her arm and doubled over in pain, her face flat against the gurney.

Lilly went down a newly-made road, the California incline, to be precise. I _told_ her it was a bad idea. But nooo. She just called me a wussy and dragged me down there. Once we got there, she stuck her tongue out at me, hopped onto her skateboard and took off. _Now_ look where we were: in the back of an ambulance.

"Come on, Lils. You've had broken bones before," I tried in a sad attempt to calm her down. "Remember that one time at the comp?"

Lilly rolled her eyes and dug her face deeper into the gurney. "Yeah, so?" Although her voice was muffled, it didn't hide that fact she was annoyed.

"You broke your leg and took it like a champ," I smiled, grasping my hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh yeah, if you call crying my eyes out, practically _drooling_ with mucus coming out of my nose is taking it like a champ. Then, oh yeah, I'm the fucken king, aren't I?" she said spitefully.

I chuckled nervously. I guess it must've slipped my mind. Heheh. Oh, now I remember. There was that one hot chick who broke her leg, too, that same day Lilly did. Well, you can't blame me for confusing them. They looked almost like. The same silky, blond hair. The same rosy cheeks after hours of skateboarding. The little scuffs they get on their legs and arms when they fall off. Yeah, I know it sounds like I'm totally crushing on Lilly. But that's so far off. The truth is... I'vetotallylovedhereversincethefirsttimeIlaideyesonher.Iwould'vegivenherathousandcrayonsbackthenifmybrotherwouldn'tpummelmeforit.I-- _(I've totally loved her ever since the first time I laid eyes on her. I would've given her a thousand crayons back then if my brother wouldn't pummel me for it. I--)_ "Oh well, you know," I said shrugging.

"Thanks, Oliver," she countered even though her voice held no inkling of gratefulness.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, besides the wailing of the ambulance, Lilly's slow breathing and her occasional grunts of pain, but that was it. And before I knew it, we were there. But my mind hadn't let go of the fact that I was still holding onto her hand and she wasn't letting go.

* * *

"So, do you want anything?" I asked her, playing with her fingers of her casted arm as I sat next to her bed in the hospital.

"No," she replied before pulling back her arm and laying it by her side.

"What are you so mad about?" I asked her quietly, praying she wouldn't get more aggravated. She turned her head away from me and looked towards the TV in the corner of the room, watching it. She stayed like that for a few minutes even though the TV wasn't even plugged in. "Come on, Lils." I leaned over the edge of her bed and held her hand to my face, feeling the warmth that escaped through her finger tips.

"The skate comp," she replied quietly.

"That?" I asked quizzically, "oh come on, Lilly. I'm sorry. I forgot," I released my grip on her and ran my hand through my hair, sighing, "you can't be mad at me for that. You know how much of a donut I am." She turned to me as I looked at her through my eyelashes, giving her my best imitation of a puppy dog face she _always_ used on me.

I almost caught her smiling and that was enough to put me back into my previous mood.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked eagerly, trying to get her to talk full sentences. But she just responded with a simple shrug.

"Wanna hear a joke?" I asked smiling, but she just turned away from them. "Okay, so how-"

"Shut up, boy!" the voice through the thin curtain said, "I am _trying_ to sleep!"

We were in one of those rooms that held two patients since Lilly was due out of here soon. And her neighbor was incredibly annoying. I've been doing my best to ignore him, but whatever. Now he can't hear my jokes, so nah!

I grunted in annoyance, turned towards the TV in the corner, and crossed my arms over my chest. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Lilly smirk. So I immediately leaned forward, catching her hand in mine again. I held up a finger, signaling her to told on as I reached for a sharpie from my back pocket. What? I like them. Especially the orange ones... Ooo. Oranges.

I scribbled onto her cast in my chicken scratch of a handwriting and waited for her to read it.

_How does the tree go online?_

_It logs on._

She looked down reluctantly, skimming over the lines as I waited for her response. She didn't laugh or smile, which was weird since she always laughed at my jokes. She just quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Lils, it logs on," I said quietly so her neighbor wouldn't complain again.

I let out an aggravated sigh and tried my luck again. After five or six more of my incredibly awesome jokes. A nurse barged in and told me to go outside. Just because Lilly didn't laugh at my jokes didn't mean I wouldn't. I mean, come on, I'm hilarious.

"Okay, okay, just one more," I pleaded before the nurse rolled her eyes and walked out.

I leaned over Lilly's arm again writing my last attempt to make her smile.

_Knock, knock._

_Who's there?_

_Oliver,_

_Oliver who?_

_Oliver loves Lilly._

I pulled back and watched as Lilly pulled her arm to herself, scanning over my words. This time she didn't laugh, she didn't smile, she didn't roll her eyes, or even do that eyebrow thing. She just sat there staring at it with no expression whatsoever. I felt my hope of Lilly ever liking me dropping as I pushed my chair back to get out, making an annoying screeching noise.

Just before I actually got up, I heard a small laugh from beside me. It was Lilly and she was laughing at what I wrote. I grinned sheepishly before sitting back down, taking her hand.

I guess I should be surprised she found that funny considering it wasn't even a joke. But I didn't. What did surprised me, however, was when she grabbed me by my neck, and pulled me in as her lips crashed together against mine.

* * *

Actually, Lilly was mad because she couldn't skate in the next competition, but I didn't know how to fit that in. So anyway, review review review!

Oh yeah, **KeyLimePie14**, I'll be sure to work on that. I just gotta think up some details. Thanks for reviewing, by the way. :D


	18. Cup of Coffee

18kiss: Cup of Coffee

* * *

"So," he said pursing his lips, looking around innocently. "Ya like it?" He tipped his head and looked at me through his long eyelashes, batting them in an exagerated manner.

I forced a smile, lightly biting my lip.

"What?" He asked lowering his head, looking me straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" I smiled again. My grin growing cheesier by the second. It wouldn't take long before he knew I was lying.

Oliver was in desperate need of a job. After blowing his allowance on girls girls girls, he decided to do the right thing and man-up to get the money. Of course, when he means "man-up" he means asking his mom for money. But when that failed, here he was in my kitchen, concocting the "perfect" cup of coffee to get a job at a local diner in the corner of our neighborhood. After days of begging, Oliver finally managed to convince the owner to give him a shot. If Oliver could perfect a cup of coffee, the owner would _consider_ him for a job. Now, I know it wasn't a _real_ win, but to Oliver it was. And so, here we are: Oliver with creamer on his face, begging me to taste his supposed "winning recipe", while I turned away hoping- no _praying-_ he would just disappear.

When I say Oliver is as good a barista as I am a singer, I mean it.

"_Please_, Lilly! I _need_ this job," he begged me. I was sure he was about to get down on his knees, when suddenly his palm slammed down on the counter, cornering me against it- and him.

I tried backing further away, but with the counter behind me, I literally had no where else to go. I could already feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Yes, _Oliver_, I will. Could you please just back-off first? I need to mentally prepare myself." I shook the feeling of Oliver against me, trying to calm my blushing face.

"Fooor?" He asked suspiciously.

My eyes widened. "I mean-uh...mentally prepare myself for the greatest cup of coffee ever. Yum!" I rubbed my stomach to be a little more convincing, grinning another cheesy smile.

Oliver hopped back happily and motioned his hands towards two cups near the sink, one in a light brown cup and another in a dark navy blue cup.

I walked towards them, smiling at him in the most convincing way that I wanted to do this, but with each step my "happy" smile, turned more terrified. I looked at him one last time, giving him an excited smile. He grinned his lopsided smile, giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled a little, feeling a familiar thump in my chest. I quickly brushed away the feeling and focused on the challenged ahead of me.

The brown cup? Or the blue?

I exhaled a quiet breath and closed my eyes, feeling the cold granite counter against my finger tips until my fingers felt the smooth surface of a coffee mug. I gripped the coffee cup and prepared myself- as well as my taste buds- for Oliver's so-called, "winning recipe."

I pressed the rim of the cup against my lips when I heard Oliver quietly call my named. I turned to him, tipping the mug forward, finally drinking it when-

I spit the coffee out, most of it landing on my white shirt.

"Oliver! What the-" I paused looking for the right words, but couldn't seem to find it. "What was that?"

"Lilly, that-" His eyes looked down at my now see-through shirt. I wasn't really bothered by it. I mean, Oliver couldn't possible like me, but it was a little unnerving having him see my bra. And it _was_ awfully cold in here.

I crossed my arms over my chest and focused on the disgusting taste his drink left my in mouth.

"That was _horrible_! You call that coffee?! That's like...I don't even know what it is. I mean come on, Oliver. You take incompetence to a whole other level."

I looked down at the mug, observing at what's left of the horrid drink.

"Look!" I said pushing the mug towards him, "coffee _doesn't_ have bubbles."

"I know, Lilly. But you're shirt it's-"

I tried to divert his attention. It wasn't helping that he was _staring_ at my chest, but I felt a little confident around Oliver for once. I mean with all his ogling of girls, it was finally nice to get noticed. So I dropped my arms to my sides and stuck my chest out a little further.

"This isn't gonna get you the job, Oliver. You need help, luckily. I'm here. I am totally competent compared to you. That coffee had no flavor! It was totally bitter. I mean, where's the sugar?!"

In one swift motion, Oliver's hand grabbed the back of my head, pulling my lips to his. I closed my eyes and let the soft touch of his tongue graze my mouth before I finally pulled back. Oliver was known to get a little handsy.

"Wow, I guess there it is."

We stood in awe for a moment before I spoke up again.

"You know, Oliver, you're kisses are sweet, but your coffee...just plain sucks."

Oliver chuckled, shaking his head before me looked at me.

"Lilly, that's dishwater."

---

Eesh, this was so hard to write. I really need to start reading more. Anyway, here's a little loliver to get my back in the writing mood. I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, I'm thinking of starting a new account once I get better at writing. So expect a couple more stories until I move to another account. :D


End file.
